thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
BlueSpace
BlueSpace is a large pocket dimension that contains extreme amounts of energy. It has no boundaries - each end finds the other, creating an infinite loop. History Origin Nobody knows where BlueSpace came from, but it is believed that the Great Beings created it as a source of fuel for certain projects, since the energy of BlueSpace is constantly regenerating (so there is always the same amount). Blue Energy was not given element status by the Great Beings, but allowed beings like Toa to harness its power through the use of Kanohi masks (the Mask of Blue Energy). The Kanohi Mask itself is rare, and BlueSpace has rarely been accessed. Olmak Tuyetverse In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, a Kanohi Olmak was sent flying through the void between dimensions. It's energies eventually started to leak out, and it created a universe inhabited by beings from various other dimensions. The Origin Legend of this new universe is as follows: A Kanohi Olmak meets a mysterious energy force, and spawns a multiverse. Seven planets, walled off from each other by glowing unstable BlueSpace.'' '' In the Guide to the Expanded Multiverse' written by one of the inhabitants, it states: ''Each of the eight planets is separated from each other by translucent glowing walls of unstable space. These are called Bluespace Walls, or the Bluespace Ceiling. Matter that enters these walls is vaporized, and the vapor is absorbed into the energy of the bluespace. It is so-called because it glows blue. The Olmak Effect is an extension of this bluespace; it is bluespace that appears temporarily on the planets instead of in their skies. The walls only partially obscure each planet from the sight of the other, since light passes through, though with distortions. However, the walls around Enigma, which lies in the center of the arrangement of all the planets, glow so brightly all you can make out is the spherical shape of the planet. In this universe, it seems that BlueSpace is even more dangerous. Inhabitants There are no known actual inhabitants, but many beings have passed through BlueSpace at various times. Landscape and Features The landscape of BlueSpace is an endless sea of crystal. Everything from field-like plains to gigantic mountains are made of this crystal. It is impossible to create fire here, as fire automatically crystallises, along with certain plants, rendering Toa of Fire and Plant Life powerless. However, some Toa of these elements have been able to control Blue Energy whilst in BlueSpace. Another important feature of BlueSpace is the mist. A lite mist covers the lower lands, and it gets thicker the higher up you go. At the tops of some mountains, it is impossible to see. The mist is not water vapour, however - it is pure Blue Energy. Blue Energy can be harnessed in many ways (chain lightning, fuel, etc), but concentrated Blue Energy is extremely dangerous. It is very volatile, and can do serious damage even to the most powerful beings. Where most lightning travels down, lightning in BlueSpace travels horizontally, creating a thick electrical field above the land. Effects When certain beings enter BlueSpace, random changes can overcome them. This includes: *'''Energy loss - The energy of a being might be sucked out, so that they do not have the strength to fight or even move. *'Lightning Attraction' - Sometimes beings become a magnet for lightning, which usually travels through the 'air' horizontally. It can be extremely painful being hit by this lightning, but it could never kill any being. *'Crystallisation' - Beings are sometimes transmuted into a kind of crystal, or just trapped inside it. *'Reverse Healing' - Recently healed wounds may re-open. *'Paranoia' - Some beings become very paranoid, even if nobody is watching or following them. Trivia *BlueSpace is based on Blue Space, which is part of the Expanded Multiverse on BZPower, created by Swert and bonesii, as well as many other contributors. Category:Ihu Category:Dimensions Category:Locations